Mother's Day
by BlackCat46
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Patricia and Jerome are at Anubis house with Trudy and Victor. Patricia and Jerome cook up a plan to make this Mother's Day the best one in the history of forever. R&R! I OWN ONLY THE PLOT!


(**A/N: This is a one-shot for Mother's Day. Review and tell me what you got your mum!**)

It was Mothering Sunday. The residents of Anubis were all at home. All except for Trudy, Victor, Patricia and Jerome. Patricia was there because her parents were in Italy with Piper. Jerome was there because his mother couldn't handle having a teenage boy in her house. Privately, Jerome thought she just didn't like him.

"Hey, Jerome?" Patricia looked at the familiar prankster, who turned to look at his smiling red headed friend. "Do you think that we should do something for Trudy?"

"Why? Is it her birthday?" Well, now Jerome was confused.

"No, it's Mother's Day." Patricia laughed slightly.

"Should we throw her a surprise party and get her some presents, and lock her in her room while we set it up?"

"Sure(!) And are we getting her a boyfriend while we're at it?" She layered the last sentence in sarcasm, but Jerome was serious.

"Well, OK. We could do. Will she like that? Wait, who?" Jerome babbled, wondering who she'd choose.

"Yeah, she'd love it! Let's corner Jasper!" And she wasn't joking.

The two started laughing.

"Wait, Tricia, are you serious?"

"Yeah. We really will corner Jasper and stick him in a ventilated cardboard box then wrap it."

"Sure. Because he'd be thrilled with that(!)" Well, would you appreciate being put in a ventilated cardboard box?

"Hey, he's getting a present too. He gets Trudy."

Jerome considered that.

"Yeah, gets her to the hospital after she has a heart attack." He wouldn't put it past her, she threw a fit if someone made a room go dark while she was in it.

"OK, OK. But it would be funny."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"I know so. Right, let's go."

That's exactly what they did. They locked Trudy in her room and they did all they said they were going to. Then they let her out and blindfolded her. They led her to the sitting room and said "Surprise!"

She squeaked in surprise. "What?"

Jerome said "It's Mother's Day. So we got you a few surprises." He grinned at her.

"Nothing's going to jump out at me, right?" Trudy looked about warily. She never trusted anything that two pranksters put together. But these two seemed safer today.

"Can't promise that. Just trust us, you'll love it." Well, that sounds both sweet and innocent. So... what was the harm in it?

"O...K... I'll trust you. It may be a big mistake, but I'll do it."

She looked about apprehensively then Patricia pushed her to the big box.

"Go on, Trudy."

She opened it up. Then Jasper gave her a massive hug.

"Hi, gorgeous."

Trudy screamed in surprise.

"WHAT? Did the kids do this?"

"Yup, and they put up a really good fight. They pushed me into that box, telling me that I'd be very happy with what I saw when I got out. They definitely kept their promise."

"You kids are in SO much trouble. Other than that, you're so sweet. Despite locking someone in a box." She had a faint trace of amusement in her voice.

They shared a grin. Jasper laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad."

"Well, I know where you're going to be sleeping. In a cardboard box."

"Not that nice!"

That made her laugh.

"OK, kids. Thanks for this, but no more putting people in cardboard boxes like your new hamster. You're on chore duty for that."

Jasper kissed her cheek. "You don't need to put them on chore duty."

"Well, they put you in a box."

"And brought me to you."

"Still. A box."

"Yeah, well. Anything to see you."

"There is a front door. And if I'm not seeing double, you have two legs. You could have walked."

"I really hope you're not seeing double. How many fingers am I holding up?"

He held up three fingers.

"Three."

"You're not seeing double." She heard the joke under the seriousness of the words.

"I know that."

"Can you two please just kiss already? PUT US OUTTA OUR MISERY!" Patricia and Jerome screamed at the top of their voices.

Jasper looked at Trudy. "If that's what they want..."

She finished the sentence with a smile. "Then that's what they'll get."

They kissed. Jerome and Patricia slapped a high five.

"We did it. We actually trapped a guy in a card box and made our housemother's day." Patricia cheered.

"Well, Tricia, I can't believe you had a good idea!" Jerome joked.

"Yeah. One out of a thousand actually worked! And hey!" She sort of smacked his arm.

"OW! And yup. Way to go, us!"

"Hold on. You're still in trouble." Trudy gave them a glare.

That just made them all laugh.

**The end. So, what did you all think? R&R, please! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
